


Гарри Поттер и конь апокалипсиса

by TreggiDi



Series: Drinking Games [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cliche, Crack, Drinking Games, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Перед вами один из серии "дринкинг-гейм-фанфиков", написанных для того, чтобы надираться в веселой компании или в гордом одиночестве.Суть игры очень проста: берется алкоголь, фанфик и список штампов. Каждый штамп встречаем и празднуем хорошим глотком, а то и тостом. Чаще всего, за задницу Снейпа.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Drinking Games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704358
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Гарри Поттер и конь апокалипсиса

**Author's Note:**

> Штампы для игры:
> 
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/5/1/3/2513797/85783874.jpg  
> https://fanfics.me/read.php?id=657&chapter=0
> 
> У Снейпа под мантией скрывается мускулистое тело\стройное, но поджарое тело\большой член\ночная рубашка\пробка в заднице\второй Снейп.
> 
> У Гарри под мантией скрывается спортивное тело игрока в квиддич\молодое сильное тело\тело, покрытое ровным загаром\ровный член с аккуратными яичками\источник комплексов Снейпа на три листа мелким шрифтом.
> 
> Жирные волосы на самом деле не жирные (а покрыты специальным составом, чтобы портились от ядовитых испарений).
> 
> Волосы все-таки жирные (но любовь зла).
> 
> Гарри обнаруживает, что у Снейпа есть ванна. А в ванной есть шампунь\у шампуня Снейпа фруктовая или цветочная отдушка\Гарри моет голову Снейпу\у волос Снейпа шелковистая структура.
> 
> У Снейпа есть психологическая травма: из детства (от отца, отчима, друга семьи)\из юности (от мародеров, пожирателей)\его до сих пор травмируют, потому что Волдеморт жив\он сам себя травмировал\никто его не травмировал, но он все равно травмирован.
> 
> Гарри комфортит Снейпа.
> 
> Снейп спасает Гарри от: ПТСР\кризиса среднего возраста\неудачного брака или отношений\наркомании\алкоголизма\любой другой зависимости\производственных травм (ранения или проклятия)\бесплодия\заключения в Азкабан\прочих драм\и всегда одним и тем же способом.
> 
> Гарри спасает Снейпа от: тихой и спокойной жизни вдали от мирской суеты\ПТСР\кризиса среднего возраста\наркомании\проституции\производственных травм (ранения или проклятия)\заключения в Азкабан\рабства\магического правосудия\лживых любовников\своих собственных лживых любовников\тем же способом.
> 
> У Снейпа оказывается чистокровное происхождение. Он носит фамильные кольца и другие аксессуары\он цитирует классиков русской литературы наизусть\он имеет какое-то фамильное наследие (вампир, вейла, НЕХ).
> 
> У Снейпа есть Снейп-мэнор. Куда он переносит Гарри, если тот возбужден(ранен\пьян\упорот\а иногда и все сразу)\в дом можно попасть только через особенный портал\Снейп дарит этот портал Гарри\у Снейпа есть питомец, с которым Гарри сразу ладит\есть огромная библиотека\а еще лаборатория\жертвенный алтарь\конюшни\великолепный сад, где растет много лекарственных растений\в мэноре много портретов, которые любят подглядывать. 
> 
> У Гарри встает на то, как Снейп варит зелья.
> 
> У Снейпа: красивые точные движения рук, нарезающих флоббер-червей\тонкие изящные пальцы.
> 
> Снейп варит смазку, чтобы трахать Гарри.
> 
> Снейп снимает баллы с Гриффиндора во время секса с Гарри.
> 
> Гарри уходит в мир магглов и встречает там Снейпа.
> 
> Снейп уходит в мир магглов, но Гарри его и там находит.
> 
> Гарри пьет вино в гостиной Снейпа, потому что Снейп его угостил.
> 
> Гарри пьет вино в гостиной Снейпа, хотя Снейп его не угощал.
> 
> Гарри приходит в гостиную Снейпа уже пьяным, чтобы не тратить на выпивку время, отведенное на секс.
> 
> Чтобы спасти мир, им нужно переспать.

Дождь падал с небес отвесной стеной, сверкали молнии, а шквальный ветер швырял туда-сюда вековые сосны в ту ночь, когда Гарри приблизился к воротам Снейп-мэнора.

Ворота отворились перед Гарри с тихим скрипом, а чугунные змеи, обвивавшие прутья, повернули свои головы, чтобы взглянуть ему вслед. Высокий особняк выглядел зловещим в серебристых вспышках молний, особенно южная пристройка с джакузи.

Гарри постучал в дубовую дверь. Снейп отворил ему. Он стоял на пороге в халате и тапочках.

– Что ты здесь делаешь, Поттер? – Снейп выразительно выгнул левую бровь. – Я не для того дал тебе персональный порт-ключ, чтобы ты приходил в гости. И адрес написал вовсе не по этим соображениям. И камин открыл просто на всякий случай.

– Позвольте войти, сэр, – пробормотал Гарри. – Я ранен, пьян, упорот и очень возбужден.

Ему требовалось приглашение, чтобы войти, ведь его прадедушка по отцовской линии был вампиром. Из-за этого Гарри любил стейки с кровью и сверкающую пудру.

Сней посторонился, театрально взмахнув рукой. Затем поспешил вглубь дома, и полы его халата развевались во все стороны, обнажая худые волосатые ноги.

В гостиной горел камин, над которым висел огромный портрет Альбуса.

– Как мило, – сказал Гарри, а директор ему подмигнул. – Профессор, я должен вам кое-что рассказать.

Снейп подошел к глубокому креслу, единственному в гостиной, и рухнул в него. Закинув ногу на ногу, он выгнул правую бровь.

– Вы пьяны, Поттер. Я не желаю ничего слушать.

– Но мне нужна ваша помощь!

– Я слишком стар для вас, – непреклонно заявил Снейп.

– Мне как раз нужен человек с опытом.

– К тому же – глубоко морально травмирован. Вы не представляете, что мне довелось пережить! – Снейп многозначительно почесал коленку. Гарри шатался перед ним, как альбатрос над штормовым морем.

– Это как раз поможет вам отвлечься! – воскликнул он отчаянно. – Позвольте, я покажу вам!

И Гарри распахнул свою мантию. Снейп помолчал секунду, разглядывая спортивное тело игрока в квиддич, что скрывалось у Гарри под мантией.

Наконец, Снейп вздохнул.

– Вы принесли в мой дом труп, Поттер.

– Это не я, – привычно соврал Гарри. С такой аргументацией он едва ли блеснет перед присяжными в Визенгамоте.

– Чье это тело? – спросил Снейп, надевая очки для чтения и подходя ближе. – Почему оно голое?

Тело имело ровный загар, длинный член и аккуратные яички в количестве двух штук.

– Вы снова вляпались в неприятности, – Снейп окончил инвентаризацию яичек и презрительно посмотрел на Гарри. – В точности, как ваш отец! Тот тоже вечно убивал спортсменов в пылу страсти, а потом таскал их под мантией.

– Не смейте говорить про моего отца! – взревел Гарри.

– Вы алкоголик и наркоман, Поттер! – рявкнул Снейп, орошая его слюной.

– Не смейте говорить про наркотики! – взревел Гарри. Из-за ПТСР он был вынужден пить Зелье Сна Без Сновидений каждый день, к тому же, врач прописал ему Веселящий Порошок из-за депрессии, в которую Гарри впал, узнав о своем бесплодии. – Вам никогда меня не понять, Снейп! Сидите в своем роскошном замке, увесили себя фамильными перстнями, брови теперь выщипываете… а там, снаружи – люди страдают!

Гарри трагично вскинул руки, пошатнулся и сполз на ковер. Снейп стиснул пальцами переносицу.

– Лежите здесь, – сказал он очень спокойным голосом. – Я сейчас спущусь в свою огромную лабораторию, найду вам антипохмельное, а потом мы придумаем, как спрятать тело.

Когда Снейп вернулся, Гарри чувствовал себя намного лучше. Он нагло развалился в кресле у камина, попивая вино из фамильного золотого кубка.

– Это очень опасный артефакт, – предупредил Снейп, отбирая выпивку. – Я даже не буду спрашивать, где вы все это взяли.

– Было скучно, я поискал у тебя в шкафах, – дерзко ответил Гарри. На нем была дамская тиара и побитая молью соболья шуба, которая славно подходила к его глазам. На каждый палец были нанизаны серебряные кольца для салфеток, их Гарри принял за фамильные перстни, похоже. – Власть народу! – крикнул Гарри, и во рту у него сверкнула золотая вставная челюсть, которую Снейп забавы ради купил на одном аукционе.

Прабабкой по отцовской линии у Гарри была цыганка, поэтому шубы сидели на нем превосходно. А однажды Гарри гулял по лесу и встретил медведя, так тот принялся плясать.

– Мы можем зарыть тело в моем великолепном саду, где растет много целебных растений, – нудно произнес Снейп.

В саду росла одна клубника. Акры и акры клубники, всюду, куда хватало взгляда.

– Я готовлю из нее клубничный лубрикант, а иногда джем, – заметил Снейп, шагая к оранжерее. – Земля рыхлая и влажная, управимся быстро. Возьмем лопаты в конюшне.

В конюшне пахло сеном и яблоками. Над стойлами висел портрет Альбуса.

– Как мило, – пробормотал Гарри, и директор игриво подвигал бровями.

Снейп искал лопату в стоге сена, живописно упав на него и разметав сальные волосы.

– Вы не находите, что здесь душно? – пробормотал он, невзначай развязав пояс своего халата и оголив худую волосатую грудь. Гарри, тем временем, боролся с мучительным желанием украсть коня.

Когда они покончили с телом, заодно разрыхлив клубничные грядки, оба оказались мокрыми до нитки и покрыты грязью (особенно Снейп, который зачем-то постоянно размазывал по себе землю). Очки Гарри были так же залеплены землей, так что он не мог бы точно сказать, что за движения Снейп при этом совершал своими худыми мускулистыми бедрами.

– Спасибо за помощь, сэр, – сказал Гарри, воткнув лопату в грядку. – Я бы не отказался принять ванну… у вас есть шампунь?

– Ты будешь удивлен, но – да, – процедил Снейп. – Мы можем расслабиться в моем фамильном джакузи.

В джакузи тоже висел портрет Альбуса.

– Раздевайся, грязный мальчишка, – велел Снейп, набирая воду. Как и в хогвартской ванной для старост, из кранов сразу текла вода с пузырьками. На краю огромного мраморного джакузи, украшенного древними рунами и вензелями, стояли разные флаконы. Там был шампунь для жирных волос, шампунь для не-таких-уж жирных волос, шампунь для волос, которые только кажутся жирными, а на ощупь как чистый шелк, а также бальзам-ополаскиватель с клубничной отдушкой.

Гарри скинул мантию, и его юное, гибкое тело погрузилось в бурлящую воду. Худое и волосатое тело Снейпа погрузилось следом. Их члены соприкоснулись под водой, будто два любопытных дельфина. Комья грязи медленно всплывали на поверхность.

– Сними очки, Гарри, – шепнул Снейп, проворно стащив их с носа Гарри. – Не прячь глаза. Они как два празиолита, что является разновидностью кристаллического кварца.

– Ээээ, – сказал Гарри.

– Просто пытаюсь быть оригинальным, – раздраженно пояснил Снейп. «Зеленые минералы для поэтических сравнений» – эту книгу он заказывал через интернет сразу после войны.

– Ваши познания в геологии даже немного заводят, сэр, – сказал Гарри хрипло.

– В детстве я был одиноким ребенком, – пояснил Снейп. – Только камни соглашались со мной дружить. Я брал их с собой в постель, чтобы там не было так пусто. Но однажды мой чертов папаша узнал об этом и заставил меня их съесть, один за другим. И лазурит, и марказит, и оникс, и гроссуляр.

– А я лепил себе игрушки из паутины, пока жил в чулане, – шмыгнул носом Гарри. – Только они все разваливались. А однажды мне в ухо заполз паук.

– Это многое объясняет, – пробормотал Снейп задумчиво. Он вспомнил другую книгу, на которую оформил заказ: «Повреждения мозга, психические расстройства, идиотизм: семь способов диагностики и лечения». – Чего вы ждете, Поттер? Моя голова сама себя не намылит, – и он впихнул Гарри в руки флакон с шампунем.

Гарри покорно принялся массировать скользкие темные пряди.

– Это что, вы волосы клубничной смазкой помазали? – спросил он спустя минуту.

– Она отлично помогает от ядовитых испарений, – быстро соврал Снейп. Он тоже принялся тереть и массировать Гарри, запустив руку под воду. Его тонкие, красивые руки действовали безукоризненно точно. Каждый палец источал уверенность и профессионализм. Снейп достаточно тренировался на флоббер-червях, чтобы теперь не ударить в грязь лицом.

– Вы знаете, я любил наблюдать за вами, когда вы готовили зелья на уроках, – простонал Гарри под монотонный плеск воды. – Как только вы начинали толочь жучиные глазки, у меня сразу все твердело.

– Несвоевременная эрекция… как романтично, – закатил глаза Снейп, ухмыляясь одним уголком губ. Прядь волос упала ему на лицо. – И вы действительно фантазировали о вашем грязном… отвратительном… старом… злобном…

– Сволочном, – подхватил Гарри, – носатом…

– Профессоре, – сухо закончил Снейп, убирая руку.

– О, да! – воскликнул Гарри живо. – Я давно мечтал о вас, сэр. Но я бы никогда… ведь я – всего лишь никчемный гриффиндорец.

– Насколько я знаю, Шляпа хотела отправить вас в Слизерин, – возразил Снейп.

– И слишком маленький.

– Ты уже не мальчик… ты мужчина! – встревожено отчеканил Снейп.

– И слишком глупый для вас.

– Я не научными исследованиями с тобой намерен заниматься! – в отчаянии закричал Снейп.

– И на голове у меня полный кошмар…

– У меня есть клубничная смазка, Гарри, мы уложим тебе волосы, – Снейп придвинулся ближе, вкрадчиво уговаривая. Его голос, словно шелковая лента, скользящая у Гарри меж ягодиц, ласкала самые недоступные и потайные уголки.

– И я алкоголик, наркоман, у меня ПТСР и бесплодие, я все время убиваю людей, у меня кризис среднего возраста, на мне древнее проклятье, я на четверть цыган и на треть вампир, и еще у меня носки воняют.

– У всех свои недостатки, – мудро произнес Снейп и впился в губы Гарри жгучим, долгим поцелуем.

С радостным бульканьем они погрузились под воду. Их жадные руки искали, сминали и гладили, их ноги переплелись, а эрекции пульсировали наслаждением. Жемчужины страсти, что они нащупали друг у друга в задних проходах, посылали по их телам волны сверкающего электричества, пока оргазм не настиг их, словно приливная волна двух заблудившихся серфингистов.

– ГАРРИ!!! – завопил Снейп нечеловеческим голосом.

– Северус??? – в ужасе пискнул Гарри.

– Кажется, мое наследие проявилось, – заметил Снейп. Его задние копыта торчали из джакузи, а вытянутая худая морда, черная, как ночное небо, печально повернулась к Гарри. Мокрая грива прилипла к ней, скрыв выражение обсидановых глаз. – Я не говорил тебе, что на две трети Конь Апокалипсиса? Похоже, наша любовная связь привела в действие древнюю магию, и теперь я вернулся к своему истинному облику.

– Я всегда догадывался! – воскликнул Гарри. – А Гермиона поняла еще на втором курсе!

– Теперь я должен отыскать своего всадника и отправить все в бездну. Разве что мы еще раз порезвимся в джакузи, и этим спасем мир… – и Снейп игриво взбрыкнул, расплескивая пенную воду.

***

На рассвете двое покинули мрачный замок. Воровато крадучись, тоненькая, гибкая фигура выскользнула через черную дверь, ведя за собой на поводу большого, уродливого, разлагающегося коня. Они пересекли поляну, затем юноша вскочил коню на спину и поскакал.

Его соболиная шуба красиво развевалась на ветру, а золотые зубы сверкали в розовых рассветных лучах.

**Author's Note:**

> Надеюсь, все уже пьяны и счастливы :)


End file.
